Vampire
vampires: players guide to vampires*warning* vampires are powerfull deadly creatures, be carefull before playing one, and always consult your BM before doing so. with that in mind say your goodbyes to the light first things first when playing a vampire. see your quickness stat, yeah rub out the word quickness. thats for mortals. write in "preturnatural quickness" then rush over to the basics section to see what the hell that does. pro tip. you are faster than any human could hope to be , your bonus (thats the 10's digit) counts twice for things like initiative , and in a few other cases, if anything ever says "use your quickness bonus" or "add the 10's unit of your quickness" remember that as a vampire you do it twice. in addition, in a contest with an ordinery mortal (and this includes non speed based mages, some wizards, and all warlocks. if there is a contest of quickness you dont roll. you just win. automaticly. (unless its the daytime) feel like a brutal predator yet? there's more . you have fangs and claws. vampires have claws, a vampire may choose not to use its claws , when using claws the vampire adds its stat bonus to all mele damage vampires get one obsession skill. choose it wisely. vampires may not learn magical skills other than the specail vampire skills. magic is life, you are not alive. there are rumers of vampires using special blood based thaumaturgy and scrying and even weather manipulation but do not listen. its not true. exception. a vampire may in game learn these skills at tripple cost. a vampire casts all "living" magic at tripple cost. and may not use magic if his blood pool is half or less I RISE AGAIN! a vampire may spend a minor blood point to not age, and another to reverse the effects of 1 month of aging. down to the age they where turned at. without blood vampires age rappidly, without spending blood a will age one month per point of beast. this happens every night when the vampire wakes. vunerable to fire. vampires burn easy. normal damage becomes massive damage, massive damage may be flip flopped , vunerable to light. in the full glare of the sun a vampire takes a Significant penalty to all stats and skills equal to its Beast stat. it may not use beast skills at all. blood is unlife vampries start play with 7 points of minor blood pool. and 4 significant effort blood points. they gain minor blood points equal to their beast bonus. vampires gain blood by feeding on mortals. significant blood will kill a man. (its about 7 pints) vampire bood is very concentrated. and magicaly charged. wizards are tasty, they yeild double blood. as does anyone with essence special mental skill: Physical enhancement this mental skill allows a vampire to further enhance their physical abilities. with a minor effort vampires can add a full successfull roll to their material stats (note, this increases the stats, it does increase the skills associated with them) this effect does not stack, if a vampire makes a second attempt the new successfull roll replaces the old one if it is higher. this use of physical enhancement is a half action. you can also use a significant effort adding twice your successfull roll to your material statistics, again, this effect does not stack. this use of physical enhancement is a full action. disaster strikes! (failure of this skill costs nothing but blood and wasted time) note , although this is not a beast skill, a vampire may only not use it to resist the effect of the sun. Magical stat: the Beast there is a ferocious beast inside you, its hungry bro. whenever you drop below half blood, whenever you see blood whenever the BM feels like it. he can make you roll half beast. success means you -must- feed, asap. you can resist sure, but if you fail to resist twice more hand over your character sheet to the player you trust the least to look after your vampire. its hunger time. but don't worry , having the hunger in you gives you access to your supernatural powers if you roll the tripple bollock of fail not only must you feed, but you must feed right now, like seriously, stop what you're doing and eat the nearest person. rinse and repeat untill you have full blood. Healing blood: a vampire may make a minor effort and take a quick action to flood their wounded areas with blood causing wounds to close and fatigue to melt away, the digits of a successfull roll are added together to determin the amount of HP healed a vampire may make a significant effort to healthemselves by doing nothing for a partial action. in this case the successfull roll is the amount healed, (but wait! theres more!) when making a significant effort if the vampire instead spends a full action on this skill, they may regrow limbs only a blow to the heart or decapitation can prevent this effect. Moving shadows, in areas of partial, or shadowy ilumination, or wherever anything casts a shadow really, the vampire can shift and manipulate the darkness hiding themselves from view, muffling thier sound this skill acts like the stealthy skill, the main differance being, you do not need anything to hide behind, and this skill can be used when your victim is already awear of you. the sight completely negates this skill. minor effort allows the vampire to cloak an additional person per blood , significant effort allows the vampire to create shadow based visual illusions or to use shadows to snuff out light sources . in total darkness (or near total) the vampire may make a significant effort to injur a victim with shadow based weapons , similar to the vampires claws but dealing massive damage, this costs 3 blood rolling the tripple bollock of fail causes the shadows to outline you and damage you. whoops Travel form there are three travel forms to choose from. a vampire selects one primary form, the vampire may use one form at half skill, and one form at quater skill. this is writtain on the sheet as follows [example: Travel form ( mist, wolf, bat) the wolf, or black dog (sometimes called the black suck) is fast and allows the vampire to keep his material stats in tact, it has teath for tearing, a vampire can feed in this form. it is fast a vampire may flip flop sprint and dodge while in this form. this form requires a minor effort and a point of blood per hour, (vampires may wish to take the "bite" skill , in this form a minor blood makes the skill do Massive Damage) this form may not cross running water unless the vampire can make the jump in a single bound. if a vampire is submerged in running water while in this form they loose all ther blood pool the bat/the swarm - this form is for long distance travel, the vampires in this form may cross running water, loosing a blood every round all travel time in this form is cut by 1/4, if it would normaly take you an hour to cross kent, it takes 15 minutes as a swarm (some vampires prefer rats to bats, the effects are the same) this form is vunerable however, a vampire may not heal in this form. and her hitpoints are halved untill she reforms. the main advantage of the swarm , is that the vampire can devide into as many parts as he has blood for, only one creature must survive for the vampire to reform. this form costs no blood to activate however upon reforming the vampire must spend 1 blood for each part of the swarm, that survived, and two for each part that did not. (significant effort may be expended to account for 5 of such parts) influence becomes 10, while in this form, mental is cut in half a vampire may flip flop notice while in this form. the mist form. the most coveted of all vampire forms. this form allows vampires to cross running water unheeded and to dodge magical blasts, in addition vampires may flip flop dodge rolls againced non magical attacks while in this form. in this form a vampire may not feed. this form moves faster than a human , physicality becomes zero in this form, influence becomes half, the vampire retains his mental stats *special a vampire with mist manipulation may use mist manipulation instead of any material stat this form takes a significant effort to activate, and costs two blood it requires a minor effort every other non combat round to maintain. unless the vampire is in an area filled with fog or mist . the vampire takes half damage from fire in this form. but double from wind and ice based attacks. lighting works like normal , magical attacks that rely on physical blows (like dropping rebar on someone, or snaring them with barbed wire) do half damage.if you roll the triple bollock of fail you still transform but loose all sense of self, your etherial stats become equal to your The beast bonus, rollplay it or if you arent up to the challenge pass your sheet to one who can, the BM is allowed to call you out for not rping and make you hand your sheet over. Mist manipulation: costs no blood, unless you want to damage people with chocking mist. (a significant effort that deals normal damage, for as long as they are within the mist, just roll once and keep that number)this skill can conjour and controll fog, clouds , mist , and even smog , steam, smoke, to hide you , help you , and in the light of the full moon form semi solid structures that support your weight. mesmer: lock eyes with someone, tell them what to do, this works like the influence skill "charm" , except at night people resist you with half willpower, or a half intelligence roll (thats a quater of your mental stat, good luck) spending blood and minor effort makes your victim forget what you told them after the task is complete. victims get bonus's for out of character actions. victims get penalties if you've fed from them. the tripple bollock of fail makes your victim do the oposite to what you asked for, or just attack you to the best of their ability, whatever the BM thinks is most apropriate/amusing enthrall: